M I N E
by Hayato Ryuuga
Summary: Ia hanyalah seorang gadis panti asuhan biasa, yang harus terjerat dalam rumah besar sang Ketua mafia terbesar di Negaranya. Kehidupan Kurapika berubah 180 derajat, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Kuroro Lucifer, masa lalu yang berusaha ia lupakan. My Collaboration fic with Natsu Hiru Chan! R&R please!


Gadis itu memandang nanar pada bangunan tua, namun besar yang kini hangus tak tersisa itu. Suara isakan terdengar di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang berkumpul di sekitar sana. Saat teman-teman, beserta ibu pengasuhnya menagis, meratapi bangunan panti asuhan mereka yang hangus dilalap api. Kurapika hanya diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Sirat mata kebiruannya memancarkan kesenduan yang dalam, namun gadis muda itu berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Panti Asuhan Grand Marry, baru saja terbakar habis oleh api. Diperkirakan waktu kebakaran sekitar pukul 09.00 pagi, saat seluruh penghuni Panti Asuhan sedang keluar, hendak ke Gereja. Api baru bisa dipadamkan, pada pukul 12 siang, tiga jam setelahnya. Tak ada barang-barang yang tersisa. Hanya ada pakaian, dan aksesoris yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Semuanya hangus. Untungnya tak ada korban nyawa dalam peristiwa kali ini. Diduga, api berasal dari lilin yang lupa di matikan, saat semuanya keluar. Lilin itu membakar kain gorden, dan cepat merambat keseluruh ruangan.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap teman-teman senasibnya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang... bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

.

**Hunter X Hunter **** Togashi Yoshihiro**

** Hayato Ryuuga & Natsu Hiru Chan  
Ini fic colaborasi bertama kami!**

**Rated: M for lime**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD berantakan, tidak diperuntungkan untuk anak-anak shaleh, yang pingin taubat, atau sedang bertakwa!**

**.**

**Ia hanyalah seorang gadis panti asuhan biasa, yang harus terjerat dalam rumah besar sang Ketua mafia terbesar di Negaranya. Kehidupan Kurapika berubah 180 derajat, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Kuroro Lucifer, masa lalu yang berusaha ia lupakan.**

**.**

"Apa? Ke Kediaman Lucifer?" Kurapika bertanya, dengan nada tak percaya, terhadap Ibu Asuhnya. Panggil saja dia Bibi Mito.

Saat ini ia beserta yang lainnya tengah berada di sebuah tenda yang didirikan, tempat para penghuni panti naas itu mengungsi untuk sementara. Beberapa anak, sudah diurus, yakni dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lain, yang tentunya jauh dari kota ini. Berat, memang rasanya, berpisah dengan teman yang selalu bersama kita selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah, nasib mereka bagi para yatim piatu. Inilah, nasib mereka bagi anak-anak yang dibuang oleh orang tua mereka sediri. Kini, tinggal Kurapika, dan beberapa anak yatim piatu yang berjumlah sekitar tujuh orang yang tersisa di sana. Ditemani oleh dua suster pengasuh mereka, dan tenaga medis.

Dan Kurapika baru saja mendengar kabar, bahwa ia akan pindah ke kediama Lucifer? Bukan apanya! Setaunya... keluarga Lucifer itu adalah keluarga Mafia berbahaya, dan kaya, tentu saja. Kenapa ia harus ke sana? Maukah ia dijadikan pembantu? Atau malah dijadikan umpan? Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat wanita cantik di depannya itu.

"Ya, kita tak punya pilihan lain. Panti Asuhan lain yang berada di dekat kota ini sudah penuh. Beruntung, masih ada keluarga yang masih mau menerimamu," ucap Mito dengan nada khasnya yang biasa. Lembut, dan keibuan.

"Tapi... kenapa harus aku?" gadis itu sedikit melirik, pada ketujuh temannya yang saat ini sedang merenungkan nasib mereka masing-masing, lalu kembali menoleh. "Kenapa bukan salah satu dari mereka saja?"

Mito kembai menghela nafas panjang. Anak asuhnya yang satu ini memang selalu ingin tahu. Apa pun itu! hal sekecil apapun, jika Kurapika sudah terlanjur penasaran, ia akan mencaritahunya sampai benar-benar jelas.

"Kata mereka, mereka membutuhkan gadis 17 tahun, yang memiliki fisik yang kuat, dan pengetahuan luas. Dan kaulah, orangnya Kurapika..."

"Tapi—"

"Mereka yang di sana itu hanya tinggal menunggu saja, kapan ada keluarga yang mau menerima mereka. Terserah, mau dijadikan apa. Pembantu, pelayan, atau apa pun. Asalkan keluarga itu mau menyediakan tempat berteduh untuk mereka. Kau beruntung, ada keluarga yang mau menerimamu dengan sukarela, Kurapika..." potong Mito cepat.

"Bibi Mito! Bibi tidak tahu, kalau Lucifer itu adalah keluarga Mafia yang jahat?" Kurapika berucap dengan nada memelas. "Aku... aku tak tahu, bagaimana jadinya hidupku nanti kalau aku pergi ke rumah yang mengerikan itu..."

Tangan lembut Mito lalu mengelus pipi gadis pirang tersebut. Ditatapnya iris biru itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Kurapika... percayalah padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sana,"

Kurapika hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu, ucapan Mito selalu benar. Saat pagi tadi, ada beberapa anak yang malas bangun untuk ke gereja. Tapi Mito langsung marah, dan membangunkan mereka semua, memaksanya untuk mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Bagaimana jadinya, jika beberapa anak yang dimaksud tadi tidak pergi, dan tetap berada di dalam bangunan? Pasti saat ini mereka sudah hangus terbakar.

"Aku percaya pada Bibi..." akhirnya dengan berat hati gadis itu berucap. Senyuman tipis dipaksakan terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Mito langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata tumpah begitu saja di pipi wanita muda tersebut. "Terima kasih Kurapika. Kuharap kau berbahagia dengan kehidupan barumu kelak,"

Gadis itu hanya membalas pelukan Bibinya, menanamkan wajahnya di pundak Mito. Yah, tinggi Kurapika memang hampir menyaingi tinggi wanita itu. Mungkin sudah sebatas mata?

Piiipp, piiiipp!

Suara klakson mobil membuat mereka harus memisahkan diri. Keduanya menatap mobil sedan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah limosin hitam, berhenti di tepi jalan raya yang masih agak ramai, oleh orang-orang yang hendak melihat bangkai panti asuhan di sana.

"Ah, mobil jemputanmu sudah datang," ucap Mito dengan nada senang, seraya mengapus bekas air matanya di pipinya.

"Mobil jemputan?"

"Ya, mobil yang menjemputmu ke rumah barumu,"

Kurapika mendengus. Ternyata, meski ia tidak setuju, mau tidak mau ia akan tetap ke kediaman mafia terbesar di Jepang itu. Dengan berat hati, ia pun pamit, pada Bibi Mito, dan berjalan santai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Mito pecah. Yah, sejak dulu memang dialah, anak kesayangan bagi Mito. Kurapika memang pendiam, dan tak peduli. Namun ia memiliki sisi yang baik, dan selalu membantu Mito. Gadis itu menatap sendu pada teman-temannya melalui jendela mobil. Ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, karena ia sendiri yang menjauh. Tapi tetap saja perpisahaan ini rasanya menyakitkan.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil yang empuk, dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu cara menjadi kuat, dan ia tak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapa pun hanya dengan menangis. Selama 10 tahun dalam hidupnya di panti itu, sekarang semuanya harus berakhir hanya karena sebuah lilin.

Ibu Kurapika meninggalkannya di sebuah pasar swalayan, saat usianya masih 7 tahun. Gadis itu kebingungan, mencari dimana ibunya berada. Saat itu sang Ibu menyuruh Kurapika untuk menunggu di dekat tangga, karena ia harus pergi membeli sayuran, dan tempatnya agak jauh dan ramai. Kurapika kecil awalnya memelas ingin ikut, tapi setelah diyakinkan oleh ibunya, ia pun menunggu di dekat eskalator.

'_Tunggu yah Sayang, Ibu akan kembali..._'

Saat itu ibunya memeluknya dengan sangat erat, lalu bergegas pergi. Lama gadis kecil itu menunggu, yang dikatakan ibunya sendiri hanyalah bohong belaka. Ibunya tak lagi kembali...

Dan saat itulah, Mito, yang kebetulan juga sedang berbelanja di sana menemukan Kurapika kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu, di dekat tangga eskalator.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," suara sopir dari depan langsung saja membuyarkan lamunannya, dari nostalgia masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Kurapika lalu turun dari mobil, begitu sang supir membukakan pintunya dengan hormat. Gadis itu terpaku, menatap bangunan megah indah, yang terpajang di depan matanya. Sebuah mension bertingkat 3, namun sangat luas, dengan halaman yang asri. Gaya Eropa tak lepas dari bangunan yang dicat putih-krem itu. Pagar indah, yang didesain sedemikian rupa seolah menjadi penjaga setia rumah tersebut.

"Silahkan, Nona ikut saya,"

Kurapika hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah supir berkulit hitam itu dengan cepat. Pintu gerbang dibuka lebar-lebar, seolah menyambut seorang putri Istana yang kecantikannya tiada tara. Ia memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat asri itu. Ada semak yang digunting indah, dan bertuliskan kata 'LUCIFER' di pekarangan. Ada beberapa tempat, yang ditandai oleh simbol laba-laba berkaki 12, dan tanda salip terbalik di mana-mana.

Kurapika terus berjalan, sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari sang supir.

Lucifer diketuai oleh seorang pria tegar, kuat, dan bijaksana yang bernama Katzu Lucifer. Ia yang meminpin kelompok mafia, sekaligus menjadi kepala keluarga. Pria itu memiliki dua istri,yang tinggal di rumah ini, namun di bangunan yang berbeda. Istri pertamanya memiliki tiga anak. Dua diantaranya laki-laki, dan satunya perempuan. Jika diurutkan dari usia, mereka adalah Hisoka Lucifer dan Leorio Lucifer sebagai anak laki-laki, dan Shizuku Lucifer, sebagai anak perempuan, yang diketahui juga anak bungsu dari keluarga itu. Istri pertama kini sakit-sakitan. Kerjanya hanya duduk di kursi roda, berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mension ini saat matahari sedang cerah.

Lalu, istri kedua, 4 tahun lebih muda dari istri pertama. Ia memiliki seorang putra tunggal, bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Wanita itu lebih menghabiskan waktunya, untuk mengurusi kebun, karena memang itulah hobinya. Ah, jangan lupa Shalnark, yang merupakan tunangan dari Shizuku.

Kurapika mendengarkan supir itu dengan seksama. Katanya ia sebaya, dengan putri bungsu dari keluarga tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu utama. Seorang pelayan pria langsung menyambut mereka di depan. "Selamat datang, Nona Kuruta..." ucapnya ramah.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk kikuk. Bahkan pakaian pelayan di rumah ini, jauh lebih bagus dari pakaian terbaiknya. Apalagi baju yang dikenakannya kali ini, sebuah celana jeans abu-abu, dipasangkan dengan t-shirt putih, dan kemeja kotak-kotak orange yang tidak ia kancing bagian depannya. Sepatu kets putih pun melengkapi penampilannya, yang jauh dari kata feminim itu.

Ah, kenapa harus minder? Kurapika ke ke sini, hanya untuk dijadikan pelayan bukan? Jadi... kenapa harus tampil perfect di hadapan tuan besar rumah ini?

Supir yang tadi menemaninya pun pamit pergi. Dilihatnya pelayan paruh baya itu memberinya isyarat, agar mengikutinya masuk. Kurapika menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia pun—setelah mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya— masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

.

Di dalam, mata sapphirenya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Benar-benar elegan! Khas rumah orang terkaya, dari seluruh orang terkaya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada sejumlah orang yang duduk di sofa. Sebagian menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan sebagian lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jika ia hitung, di ruangan itu terdapat lima orang manusia. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, dan dicacing satu ke belakang, dengan badan tinggi besar, menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Di samping kiri pria itu duduklah, seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut hitam lurus sepinggang, yang digeraikan dan ia sangkutkan di bahu kirinya. Di samping wanita itu terduduk seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mengenakan kacamata besar. Kurapika mengira, mereka adalah tuan Katzu Lucifer, istri keduanya, dan Shizuku, sang putri bungsu.

Lalu, di samping kiri Katzu, duduklah seorang pria berambut merah, dengan senyum aneh. Kurapika menduga, dia adalah Hisoka, mengingat penjelasan si supir tadi, yang mengatakan bahwa istri pertama tuan Lucifer memiliki rambut merah, begitu pula dengan anak pertamanya. Sisanya mengikuti warna rambut sang ayah. Lalu di samping Hisoka, duduklah pemuda berambut coklat pasir, dengan tampang polos, yang ia duga sebagai Shalnark, tunangan Shizuku.

"Jadi... kau gadis yang yang dipesan itu?" tanya Hisoka dengan nada sinis.

Kurapika merasa tersinggung, dengan perkataan Hisoka barusan. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dirinya hanyalah gadis murahan, yang siap meladeni siapa pun yang memanggilmya, asal dibayar. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, menatap lurus sang kepala keluarga.

Katzu lalu beranjank dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

Perasaan gadis itu langsung tidak enak, apalagi saat tangan kekar itu mengelus pipinya. Jangan-jangan, dia mau dijadikan istri ketiga!? Ah? Tidak! Masa pria di depannya ini memperistri gadis muda yang bahkan lebih muda dari putri bungsunya?

Senyuman mengembang, di wajah tampan, itu. "Selamat datang, di Keluarga Lucifer. Kami harap kau betah, menjadi putriku..."

Saat itulah, mata sapphire Kurapika membelalak sempurna.

**.**

**~Hunter X Hunter~**

**.**

"T—Tapi, kenapa harus aku!?" Kurapika, yang seolah sudah kenal lama dengan gadis berkacamata di depannya ini hanya bisa mengoceh, mengajukan protes.

Gadis berkacamata itu hanya memutar bola matanya, seraya kembali merapikan rambutnya. Mata bulatnya lalu melirik pada gadis pirang yang saat ini duduk bersila di atas ranjang queen size berwarna krem itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau jalan pikiran ayah. Tapi sekali ia memutuskan, tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggunya,"

Kurapika hanya menggerang frustasi. Ia masih sulit untuk menerima ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja diangkat, menjadi putri angkat Keluarga Lucifer! Bagaimana tidak kaget coba? Saat tadi ia hendak mengajukan protes, Katzu Lucifer langsung saja berlalu pergi diikuti oleh istri, anak, dan menantunya. Tinggal Shizukulah di sana, yang bertugas untuk mengajak Kurapika ke kamar barunya, mendandaninya untuk pesta makan malam nantinya. Tentu saja pesta itu adalah pesta selamat datang, yang ditujukan untuknya!

"Memangnya kau tidak membaca koran atau menonton televisi?" Shizuku kembali bertanya. Kini ia sudah rapi, dengan gaun hitam indahnya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Koran? Televisi?"

"Ya, ayah menjadi perbincangan utama. Karena tiga hari yang lalu, ia sudah mengumumkan pada publik, bahwa dirinya akan mengangkat seorang anak perempuan,"

Kurapika membelalak kaget. "Kau serius?"

"Yah, memangnya Ibu asuhmu di panti asuhan tidak memberi tahumu? Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, berbagai panti asuhan datang menawari anak asuh mereka, termasuk Ibu asuhmu. Dan kaulah yang terpilih. Katanya kau gadis yang kuat, dan cerdas. Tapi sayang... tadi panti asuhanmu kebakaran. Jadi kepindahanmu dipercepat sampai saat ini," jelas Shizuku panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, aku sudah diangkat ke keluarga ini?"

"Ya. Ayah juga sempat melihat fotomu. Kau cantik, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memilihmu,"

Kurapika terdiam, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia seolah tak bisa mengumpulkan kata-kata, untuk membalas perkataan Shizuku.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kau adalah Lucifer, dan juga anak bungsu. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku kakak. Aku juga begitu, kecuali pada kakak tiriku,"

"Jadi... aku anak angkat ibumu, atau ibu tirimu?"

"Tidak keduanya. Kau hanya anak angkat ayah,"

Seolah kalimat itu menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. akhirnya gadis itu menuruti segala perintah Shizuku. Termasuk mandi, berpakaian, dan berdandan.

.

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Berada dalam meja persegi panjang yang sangat besar, dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera. Di salah satu meja, berdirilah Katzu, dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Lalu, di kedua sisi meja lainnya, berhadapanlah kedua istrinya. Meski mereka memiliki suami yang sama, namun nampaknya mereka kelihatan sangat akrab. Tak seperti istri-istri pada umumnya. Kedua wanita paruhbaya namun cantik itu sedari tadi bercakap-cakap dengan ramah, dan terkadang mengajaknya bicara. Kurapika hanya mengangguk, atau menggeleng untuk merespon pertanyaan mereka.

Di samping istri pertama, duduklah Hisoka, Leorio, dan Shalnark. Ini pertama kalinya Kurapika melihat pria bernama Leorio itu. Pria itu menggunakan kacamata bundar, yang menurut Kurapika konyol. Lalu di samping istri kedua, ada satu kursi kosong, lalu dirinya, dan Shizuku setelahnya.

Kurapika bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya pemilik kursi kosong ini? Kalau tidak salah... dia Kuroro Lucifer, anak tunggal dari istri kedua mungkin?

"Shizuku, mana Kuroro?" Katzu bertanya pada putrinya, seolah mewakili pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Entahlah, mungkin masih ada di kamar," jawab yang ditanya dengan nada tak acuh.

Bisa Kurapika lihat, Katzu hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan wanita untuk memanggilkan putranya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria mengenakan tuxedo hitam, dengan kulit putih pucat di sana. Ia langsung saja duduk di samping Kurapika, tanpa sempat melirik gadis itu walau sekilas saja. Kurapika menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Pria di sampingnya ini begitu tampan, dengan tanda salip di dahinya. Rambutnya ia sisir rapi ke balakang. Matanya hitam, misterius, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya jadi penasaran.

Tapi... sepertinya dia pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya?

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Kuroro?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada lembut.

"Maaf, tadi aku menyelesaikan buku yang kubaca,"

Meski bukan dia yang ditanya, Kurapika hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pria bernama Kuroro ini memiliki kebiasaan yang sama sepertinya. Jika sudah membaca sebuah buku, ia tak akan berhenti, sampai benar-benar selesai. Gadis itu bisa memakluminya. Namun... bagaimana dengan keluarga yang lainnya?

"Memangnya membacamu itu lebih penting, dari acara keluarga begini?" cibir Leorio terdengar agak kesal.

"Ya, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca dibanding makan malam, untuk menyambut orang tak kukenal, yang tiba-tibasaja menjadi adik tiriku,"

Brakkk!

Belum sempat Katzu berbicara untuk protes, Kurapika langsung saja menggebrak meja makan, berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Tunggu dulu, aku tidak suka nada bicaramu!" protesnya.

Kuroro sama sekali tak menoleh, atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengambil sup ke mangkuknya. "Jadi maumu apa?"

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap sopan sedikit?"

"Untuk apa aku bersikap sopan, pada bocah panti asuhan yang baru pindah kemari sore ini?"

Kurapika merasakan harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh pria di depannya ini. matanya berkaca-kaca, saking marahnya. Pegangannya pada garpu dan pisau perak itu kian mengeras, membuat benda berbahan perak itu menjadi bengkok. Dan hal itu dilihat oleh Shizuku dan Shalnark.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU, PINDAH KE SINI!?"

Bentakan itu sukses menimbulkan respon dari Kuroro. Pria itu menghentikan makannya, lalu melirik sinis pada Kurapika. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?"

"AKU TIDAK BISA, KARENA INI PERMINTAAN BIBI MITO! ORANG KAYA YANG TAK MENGENAL KASIH SAYANG SEPERTIMU TAU APA!?" gadis pirang itu kini tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Wajahnya memerah, saking marahnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya diam, seribu bahasa, tak berani membuka mulut.

"Memangnya—"

"Sudahlah! Aku akan pergi dari sini, sekarang juga! Aku jadi kasihan, melihatmu!" Kurapika pun langsung meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan penuh emosi.

Tak dipedulikannya panggilan Ibu Kuroro padanya, beserta bentakan Katzu pada putranya itu. Ia hanya ingin lari, pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Harga dirinya hancur!

.

.

Gadis dengan gaun biru tua yang sangat anggun itu kini sedang terduduk sambil membenamkan lututnya, di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di halaman belakang rumah itu. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Angin malam menghembus dengan kejamnya menusuk tulang sang gadis, yang memang hanya mengenakan gaun bertali bahu tersebut.

Kurapika memang belum mengetahui jelas, tentang setiap sudut dari mension besar ini. Tadinya ia ingin lari, kabur keluar dari sana, tapi... ia lupa ke mana jalan keluar ke pintu utama. Entah mengapa langkah cepatnya membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah ini. Gadis muda itu hanya pasrah saja, medududuki tepi kolam, membiarkan gaun indahnya kotor.

Gadis itu menatap sendu pada ikan-ikan yang kini sedang berenang, menggoyangkan tubuh dan sirip mereka dengan bebas. Ikan memang tidak pernah tidur, dan jika mereka sampai melakukannya, mereka tak akan bangun lagi.

Tidak salah lagi! Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan tadi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat, kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi! Yang jelasnya... tatapan misterius itu terlihat tak asing baginya.

Pukk...

Lamunan gadis itu buyar, saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya. Langsung saja ia menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam, ikut berjongkok di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan lembut.

Kurapika teresentak kaget. Itu ibu Kuroro!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?" tanyanya lembut.

Kurapika yang masih kaget hanya mengangguk kaku. Kalau diperhatikan, wanita ini mirip bibi Mito. Cantik, lembut, dan penuh perhatian. Wanita itu lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya, mencelupkan kaki-kaki mulusnya yang terawat ke dalam kolam. Kurapika hanya memandangnya, penuh tanya.

"Aku mewakili putraku, untuk meminta maaf," ucapnya menatap nanar ke arah kolam.

Kurapika hanya menghela nafas panjang, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya... aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya,"

Ibu Kuroro yang sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sedang berbohong hanya tersenyum tipis. Anak yang baik, pikirnya. "Tidak biasanya Kuroro bersifat sinis seperti itu. Ia adalah anak yang sopan, meski dia memiliki sifat dingin,"

"Aku tahu kalau ia membenciku,"

Gadis itu merasakan elusan lembut di bahunya. Ia rindu akan elusan itu. Usapan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya... begitu nyaman... begitu menenangkan.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Kurapika. aku tahu, Kuroro tidakmembencimu. Aku memang tidak bisa mengemukakan alasannya, dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Aku ibu kandungnya..." ucap wanita cantik itu lembut. Kurapika tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dengan pandangan menerawang, membiarkan ibu Kuroro menceritakan kisahnya.

"Kuroro merupakan anak kesayangan dari Katzu, sekaligus yang paling mirip dengannya. Ia pria yang bertanggung jawab, dan patuh dengan apa yang di beritahukan padanya. Berbeda dengan Hisoka, yang selalu seenaknya, dan tidak peduli. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah, Katzu lebih mempercayai dan membanggakan Kuroro, yang merupakan putra dari istri kedua. Kupikir, ia dan Hisoka saling membenci satu sama lain,"

Kurapika terdiam. Sejujurnya ia setuju dengan pendapat Ibu Kuroro barusan. Ia bisa melihat, sirat kebencian, ketika dua saudara tiri itu saling menatap. Istilahnya... perang mata. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Leorio?" tanyanya lagi.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukai anak itu. Dibanding saudara-saudaranya, dia yang paling humoris, dan mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk hidup. Ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Awalnya Ayahnya melarangnya, tapi setelah melakukan sedemikian rupa cara, akhirnya ia diizinkjan juga. Dengan syarat, bahwa ia tak boleh lupa, bahwa dirinya keturunan asli Lucifer,"

Kurapika mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba tersirat sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya. "Ohya, err..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ibu,"

"Ibu?" melihat senyum lembut dari wanita itu, Kurapika kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Ibu, kenapa Shizuku, mempunyai tunangan bernama Shalnark. Padahal dia yang paling bungsu. Sementara ketiga kakaknya tidak,"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengukir senyuman, atau lebih tepat tahanan tawa bagi wanita muda tersebut. "Squala tidak memberi tahumu yah? Ketiga pemuda itu juga sudah memiliki tunangan! Hisoka, sudah bertunangan dengan wanita bernama Machi. Kalau Kuroro, sudah ditunagkan dengan putri tunggal dari keluarga Nostrad. Sedangkan Leorio, katanya dia punya pilihan sendiri,"

Kurapika terkejut. "Jadi dia sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Ibu Kuroro yang mengetahui arti kata 'dia' itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tapi sepertinya Kuroro tidak pernah mempedulikan Nona Nostrad itu. Sama sepertimu, ia selalu bersikap dingin,"

Kurapika kembali mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin Kuroro benci dengan perempuan, pikirnya.

"Ohya, kapan rencananya mereka semua akan dinikahkan?"

Kurapika bisa melihat sirat keterkejukan di wajah wanita cantik itu. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, di sini dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kita masuk," Ibu Kuroro langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Kurapika.

Wanita itu pun menarik tangan gadis pirang itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Kurapika hanya menatap bingung, seolah ia tahu bahwa tadi ibu Kuroro sengaja menghindari pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, yang berada dalam kamarnya, dengan mengenakan piyama, yang sudah ia pakai memang di kamar mandi tadi. Meski berada dalam kamar yang tertutup, gadis itu tak bisa menjamin bahwa di kamar ini tidak terpasang kamera tersembunyi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia berada di rumahseorang mafia terkenal.

Kurapika lalu berjalan, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen size-nya yang empuk. Biasanya, jam-jam begini ia selalu membantu Bibi Mito menjahit, atau mengejakan pekerjaan menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi begitu pindah di tempat ini, rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

Ia tidur di kamar, yang luasnya sedikit lebih besar dari kamar asramanya di panti asuhan, yang terdiri dari banyaknya ranjang bertingkat. Jika dulunya ia harus berjalan, naik-turun tangga hanya untuk buang air, sekarang tidak perlu lagi, karena sudah ada wc dan kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu ke sini, tanpa membawa apa pun, selain pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya tadi siang. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah memiliki banyak gaun indah, piyama, dan pakaian lainnya yang tentu saja tak murah harganya. Begitu pula prabot-prabotan, seperti komputer, buku, alat tulis, dan lain-lain. Kurapika tak suka, baju-baju yang diberikan oleh ayah angkatnya, karena begitu tidak nyaman dipakai. Akhirnya ibu angkatnya, yakni ibu Kuroro berjanji, akan menemaninya berbelanja besok.

Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat, dan Kurapika masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ia rindu, akan suasana panti asuhan yang khas. Ia rindu, belaian Bibi Mito yang lembut. Ia rindu, tawa canda teman-temannya, yang pastinya tak akan terdengar lagi di rumah ini.

Brakkk!

Mata gadis itu membelalak kaget, saat mendengar suara jendela terbuka dengan paksa. Kamar Kurapika berada di lantai dua, membuatnya berpikir bahwa orang yang membuka jendela di ketinggian seperti itu pasti tak lain tak bukan adalah pencuri!

Ia segera bangun, bersiap saat orang itu masuk ke dalam. Kemampuan Kurapika dalam perkelahian memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia pernah menghajar, kelompok perampok yang pernah menyusup ke panti asuhannya.

Kiiiitt...

Jendela pun terbuka.

Matanya membelalak sempurna, saat tidak melihat seorang pria yang memakai topeng, atau lain sebagainya, melainkan seorang pria tampan, yang mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tidak ia kancing dua bagian dari atas, dan celana hitam masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu saja. Pria itu... Kuroro Lucifer!

"K—Ummmmpp!"

Brukk!

Baru saja gadis itu hendak berteriak, Kuroro langsung saja mendorongnya ke ranjang, dan membekap mulutnya dengan keras. Kurapika tentu saja terkejut bukan main, belum bisa mengerti betul apa yang terjadi padanya. Mata birunya menatap mata hitam itu dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kalau kau berteriak, akan kubunuh kau," ancam pria itu,

Kurapika langsung saja memberontak, seolah tahu maksud dari Kuroro satang ke sini. Mungkin pria itu mau membunuhnya, atau... mengambil keperawanannya terlebih dahulu, lalu membunuhnya. Ah! Kurapika rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, telah memikirkan hal itu. Betapa memalukannya...

Kuroro jadi kewalahan, menghadapi gadis yang satu ini. Tenaga Kurapika jauh lebih besar, dari yang dikiranya. Langsung saja kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menjepit tangan Kurapika di atas ranjang, dan ia menggunakan bibirnya untuk membekap mulut gadis itu.

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Bibir dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut! Ini pertama kalinya ia dicium oleh seorang pria! Hanya perasaanya, atau tubuhnya memang memanas? Lama kelamaan, Kurapika jadi terbuai ke dalam ciuman lembut itu, hingga akhirnya ia diam.

Melihat reaksi Kurapika, dengan perlahan Kuroro memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Ia pun bangun, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan dingingnnya.

Kurapika langsung saja terbangun, menatap Kuroro dengan marah. Dengan kasar punggung tangannya menghapus bibirnya, seolah menghapus jejak bibir Kuroro di sana.

"Aku melakukannya untuk membungkam mulutmu. Kalau kau berteriak, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih," ancamnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku malam-malam begini lewat jendela?" tanyanya kaget. Kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya, seolah sedang melindungi sesuatu di sana. Melihat hal itu Kuroro hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Kuroro tersenyum. Senyum mempesona yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatrnya terbuai, tenggelam dalam hitamnya jurang mata pria itu. "Aku datang untuk mengingatkanmu suatu hal,"

'_Kupikir dia datang untuk maaf, atas kelakuannya yang tadi,' _batin Kurapika agak kesal. "Mengingatkan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat. Gadis itu menarik selimut, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tentu saja. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan piyama berkain tipis, namun nyaman. Bagaimana pun ia tak mau setitik saja tubuh yang tak harus diperlihatkan pada orang lain itu terlihat. Apalagi, dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tepatnya... kakaknya...

"Kau tak ingat padaku?"

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria yang satu ini. ingat apa? Bukannya mereka baru saja saling mengenal? Bahkan Kuroro tak mau mengakuinya, sebagai adiknya! "Ingat apanya?"

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil di depannya itu, sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Biar kuingatkan,"

"Apa mak—umpphh!" belum sempat Kurapika bertanya, Kuroro langsung saja mengunci mulitnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu berusaha mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga, namun kenyataan bahwa Kuroro lebih kuat darinya membuatnya menjadi sia-sia. Pria itu malah mendorong Kurapika hingga ia terbaring di tempat tidur, dan mendindihnya. Sehingga gadis itu sudah terkunci mati, tak dapat meloloskan diri lagi.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut yang manis. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi sebuah lumatan penuh nafsu yang menggairahkan. Kuroro melumat bibir mungil itu dengan ganas, memaksa Kurapika untuk membuka mulutnya dengan cara menggigit kecil bibir bawah gadis itu. mau tak mau, Kurapika refleks memekik, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kesempatan ini tak mau disia-siakan Kuroro. Ia langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika, dan bermain di sana.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ciuman Kuroro memang begitu menggairahkan, dan panas. Namun gadis itu membencinya. Tentu saja, sekarang, Kuroro adalah kakaknya, meski sebenarnya tidak sedarah. Tapi tetap saja itu melanggar norma kesusilaan. Tangannya mencengkram keras bahu Kuroro, berharap hal itu akan membuat pria itu kesakitan, namun hasilnya nihil. Kakinya yang bebas bergerak-gerak gelisah, seolah sedang berperang, antara gairahnya, serta ketidaksukaannya. Dua buah dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar itu pun terhimpit, oleh dada bidang Kuroro. Kemungkinan untuk lolosnya berkisar antara 0%!

Cairan saliva mereka saling bercampur, dan harus tertelan oleh Kurapika yang berada di bawah.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit berciuman, Kuroro lalu melepas ciumannya, membiarkan Kurapika menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tak mau, adik kecilnya mati karena kehabisan nafas. Pria itu merangkak, menatap gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang terengah-engah. dielusnya pipi mulus itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di rumah ini, dengan status sebagai kakak beradik..." Kuroro berbicara di dekat telinga Kurapika. Hal itu membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli, merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro yang panas menyembur liang telinganya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurapika lirih.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Kuroro seraya menciumi leher mulus Kurapika.

Kurapika berusaha mendorong tubuh Kuroro semampunya. Namun kenyataannya, pria itu lahir sebagai anak mafia, dan lebih tua 9 tahun darinya. Selain itu perbedaan gender, membuatnya kalah, dalam segi kekuatan. Entah mengapa, tubuh Kuroro sukar sekali untuk digerakkan. Bagaikan mendorong batu karang besar, yangsudah tertanam pasir cukup dalam. Bisa gadis itu bayangkan, betapa kuatnya, para keturunan Lucifer ini. Mungkin saja dirinya sendiri akan kalah kekuatan, dari gadis bertubuh mungil seperti Shizuku.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan pria sepertimu," komentar Kurapika dingin. Kuroro mulai melumat lehernya dengan penuh nafsu, membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya erat, menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Akan kupaksa kau mengingatnya," tangan kiri pria itu lalu turun, menyelip ke dalam celana piyama Kurapika, serta celana dalam yang dipakai oleh gadis itu.

Yang ia dapati adalah sebuah gundukan daging yang mulus, tanpa bulu dan lecet sedikit pun. Astaga. Meski tomboy, ternyata Kurapika merawat vaginanya dengan baik. Kalau dilihat, gadis itu memang cinta kebersihan. Sampai hal sekecil apa pun, misalnya bulu pada kewanitaannya pun ia rawat. Berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang sudah 'bermain' dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Mereka sengaja memanjangkan bulu mereka, dengan alasan agar lebih mudah teransang, katanya.

Jari-jarinya yang besar pun mulai bermain dalam liang suci gadis itu. Jari telunjuknya menggesek-gesek dinding kewanitaan Kurapika, sedangkan jempol dan jari tengahnya membukanya lebar-lebar. Kuroro berupaya untuk membuat Kurapika teransang, tanpa merobek selaput dara gadis itu. suatu saat, ketika keperawanan gadis itu menghilang atas kejantanannya yang mengeras, saat itu akan tiba dengan sendirinya...

"Akkkkhh!" Kurapika berteriak keras, merasakan tangan Kuroro di vaginanya. Namun cepat-cepat Kuroro langsung kembali mencium Kurapika,membungkam gadis itu.

Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram rambut pirang pendek gadis itu, agar Kurapika tak bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke mana-mana. Kurapika tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa mengejang, tiap kali Kuroro mencubit kecil klitorisnya.

"Mmmmm!" gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di area bawahnya, saat Kuroro semakin mempercepat permainannya di bawah sana. Gadis itu meronta, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Lama kelamaan perasaan itu semakin bergejolak. Dipejamkannya matanya, berusaha menahan perasaan tersebut.

Tunggu dulu. Kurapika ingat perasaan ini! Perasaan yang sudah lama ta dirasakannya, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu!

"Kyaaaaahh!" Kuroro yang sudah mengetahui puncak orgasme Kurapika pun segera melepaskan pagutannya, membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatannya. Tepat saat gadis itu mengerang, saat itu pula cairan putih kental langsung saja menyembur melalui kemaluan Kurapika.

Crat, crat...

Kuroro merasakan tangannya basah, oleh cairan Kurapika. Pria itu lalu menarik tangannya sendiri, lalu menjilatnya, seolah menikmati rasa dan aroma cairan orgasme Kurapika. Pria itu pun terduduk di ranjang, di samping Kurapika, memperhatikan gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Nafas Kurapika masih terengah-engah. Tadi itu... luar biasa! Ia tak bisa menjamin, 'permainannya' yang tadi adalah yang pertama, karena akhirnya gadis itu ingat akan segalanya.

Ia langsung saja bangun, merampas selimut dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Tatapannya tajam menusuk pada pria dewasa tersebut. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Kau gila yah!? Kau tahu apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika melihat hal tadi?" bentaknya emosi.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mendekati gadis itu, mengelus lembut pipinya. "Jangan berkata begitu, Gadis Barsayap," godanya.

Anehnya, Kurapika sama sekali tak melawan. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mendelik sebal. "Itu sudah lama sekali! Sekarang, kita adalah kakak beradik!"

"Rupanya kau sudah ingat..."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan saat itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Intinya, kau adalah milikku, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu..." Kuroro pun kembali mendekati Kurapika, membuka satu persatu kancing piyama gadis itu.

.

Tbc

Maaf, lemonnya kurang panas, soalnya ini masih permulaan! Setelah melalui banyak rintangan, akhirnya fic ini bisa dipublish juga!

Mind to review?

.

**Hayato Ryuuga & Natsu Hiru Chan**


End file.
